wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Slough Creek/Mission 1: Find a Den
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|2.0.X-2.5.1= __NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for Slough Creek's missions and is specifically written for versions 1.0.X up to 2.5.1. Due to changes between revisions, this section is not suitable for newer versions. The first objective of Survival of the Pack is to find a den. There are four territories where the player and their mate may decide to settle and call home while your offspring are still very young and inexperienced. Choosing an ideal den Sloughcreek map snow.png|The den sites are shown at the beginning of the game. Wq2 denrender.jpg|Development shot of Saddle Meadows. Aspenheights den_(2.5).png|Aspen Heights den site. Saddlemeadows den_(2.5).png|Saddle Meadows den site. Sloughcreek den_(2.5).png|East Creek den site. Bisonpeakcutoff den_(2.5).png|Bison Peak Cutoff den site. Find den.jpg|Artwork from a pre-release contest depicting a den. The first thing you'll want to do is to decide which territory best suits your needs. Each territory has its pros and cons which you'll find listed on the corresponding articles for each territory. Some den sites offer overall protection from dangers such as predators at the cost of your wolf and/or their mate travelling to hunting grounds in order to provide your pups with food, while others have relatively close hunting grounds but are at a higher risk of predator invasion. Choose your den site wisely. *Aspen Heights *Saddle Meadows *Bison Peak Cutoff *East Creek Unlocks after obtaining 25,000 or more experience points. Gallery Click an image to enlarge. findden_(2.5).png|Mission #1 splash Den tutorial_(2.5).png|Mission #1 instructions Den nearby_(2.5).png Den info saddlemeadows_(2.5).png|Saddle Meadows info Den info aspenheights_(2.5).png|Aspen Heights info Den info bisonpeak_(2.5).png|Bison Peak info Den info sloughcreek_(2.5).png|East Creek info findden_complete_(2.5).png|Mission #1 complete Mission #2 Now that you have secured a den, it's time to move on to the next mission. :Marking your Territory. Trivia *It's strongly advised that you never select East Creek as a den site due to its heavily bugged-and-glitched status. **Pups will constantly roam, making the game significantly harder to complete. *It has been confirmedhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=34830 // http://www.webcitation.org/6E6kDIVeR that 25,000 Experience Points unlocks East Creek. |-|2.7.X= __NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for Slough Creek's progressive missions and is specifically written for all versions of 2.7.X. Introduction Free Real Estate Upon accepting the mission, the player can now begin to explore the snow-covered Slough Creek. To the north-west, north-east and south-east are three den sites. A fourth den site — initially locked and inaccessible to newer, less-experienced wolves — lies directly far east of the Little Butte spawn. No territory is truly safe and each den site offers its own ups and downs. Achievement Hunting Note: Visiting each territory (with the exception of East Creek) will grant unique achievements the first time they are visited. Visiting all three without settling at least once will award the Just Being Thorough achievement. Gallery Click an image to enlarge. findden_(2.5).png|Mission #1 splash Den tutorial_(2.7).png|Mission #1 instructions Den nearby_(2.7).png Choose den saddle-meadows (2.7).png Choose den bison-peak-cutoff (2.7).png Choose den east-creek (2.7).png Choose den aspen-heights (2.7).png findden_complete_(2.7).png|Mission #1 complete Mission #2 Now that the player's young pack has successfully decided on their new temporary lodgings, it's time to move on to the next mission. : Marking your Territory. Trivia *It's strongly advised that you never select East Creek as a den site due to its heavily bugged-and-glitched status. **Pups will constantly roam, making the game significantly harder to complete. *It has been confirmedhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=92&t=77636 that 7,500 Experience Points unlocks East Creek. |-|3.0.X-3.X.X= __NOEDITSECTION__ This section is intended as a full guide for Slough Creek's progressive missions and is specifically written for version 3.0 and above. Introduction References Category:Single Player/Guides Category:Guides Category:Slough Creek Category:Single Player Category:WolfQuest Category:Objectives Category:Quests Category:Galleries Category:Missions Category:Episode 2 Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0